The Adventures of a Commander and a General
by DemonShuriken
Summary: Zack Fair and Sephiroth. THe rather unlikely friends must have shared in an adventure or two in their time spent together.
1. Teaching the New Recruits

**I haven't been involved in this fandom in literally years. What the hell am I doing back here? Gah...ignore the ramblings of a madwoman.**

**Disclaimer:** Would you look at that? I don't own any of these characters!  
**Word Count:** 539  
**Not**e:The rating is "T" because I am going to add a tale or two about the Wutai war. But this tale is easily "K" or "K+"

* * *

It was always the Third Class group that was the worst. Granted they were new to the SOLDIER program, but one would have figured that they would be at least relatively intelligent. Instead, every new wave of them turned out to be a bunch of rowdy young men that were usually in over their head for the first months. Then again, Zack figured that he was being hypocritical. He had once been a Third himself. He thanked Gaia he had been assigned to oversee their sparing session. Another poor Second had been assigned to teach their tactical class. There had to be an incident report filed from that class.

Zack mentally sighed, knowing that this would possibly be the longest two hours of his life. But, he looked on the bright side, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to enjoy being a teacher. He cleared his throat and stepped out from around the corner he was hiding. The Thirds noisy talk instantly fell to either whispers or silence. Zack eyed them as he walked up and down the line. Using his best "serious business" face, he came to a stop in the middle and looked at the newbies. Suddenly, much to the surprise of the new SOLDIERs, Zack's serious face turned into a bright smile,

"Welcome to SOLDIER everyone! I'm Commander Zack Fair, your teacher for today, and we'll be starting your sparing. I've see you've all got the standard issue SOLDIER sword, good. Buddy up and lets start with some basics!"

* * *

A pair of green eyes glanced over at the clock on the screen of the computer. It was 5 o'clock, the time Zack should be free of those Thirds. Sephiroth silently prayed that he wouldn't have to review another incident report from that class, not after reading over the tactical class mishap. He'd find out soon enough, as he figured he had less than ten minutes before Zack was bursting into his office. He wasn't wrong.

"Hi Seph," Zack said, waving slightly as he took the seat across the desk. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow,

"Should I ask how the class went? I trust you heard about the tactics class."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Luckily I was assigned to sparing. You know, that's the only thing I liked about being a Third. It was fun and that's how I met Angeal, and-"

"Zack, how did the class go?"

Zack quieted at the stern tone of his friend. He was trying to purposely stall the conversation. Of course Seph would easily recognize that.

"It was okay. I mean, at least you don't have an incident report. But the newbies have a long way to go before they're proficient with the standard sword. …I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, holding his arms across his chest. He couldn't help but give a slight smirk,

"I do recall Angeal telling me about a Third with spiked hair that wouldn't know the hilt from the blade. Now that I think about it, you were the only Third in that group that had spiky hair."

"Did he really say that? I don't believe it! I knew the difference between a hilt and a blade!"

* * *

**I know, it kind of sucks. Review? Please? And if you have suggestions for more adventures, feel free to share them!**


	2. The Hacking of the PA System

***sigh* It's silly. This is what happens when I listen to one song on repeat for more than fifteen minutes.**

**Word Count:** 435  
**Disclaimer:** Would you look at that? I don't own any of the characters or song(s) referenced!

* * *

It was ten AM, the perfect time for the third cup of sludge known as Shin-Ra Coffee. It was quite possibly the cheapest, most low quality brand of coffee ever invented, and of course, the corporation was cheap enough to purchase it. General Sephiroth grimaced as he stared into the almost pure black liquid staining the mug. Dare he drink this? The answer was a yes, seeing as he had been awake for more than forty-eight hours at that point. He was a SOLDIER and his stamina was almost legendary, but even he grew tired.

Ten AM was a good time for a lot of things it seemed. More coffee, less paperwork, time to relax before the noon meeting with the president, and Zack would be arriving soon. But ten AM was also bad for certain things. One thing in particular would be a song suddenly blaring over the PA system through the entire structure. If looks could kill, the speaker in the general's office would have exploded. Irritated, he poked his head out into the hall, only to see Zack completely elated, along with more than half of the Shin-Ra staff. Zack, who was now shouting the lyrics at the top of his lungs and dancing.

"ZACKARY FAIR!" Sephiroth bellowed over the deafening noise of the music and employees singing along. Zack froze and found his friend glaring at him. With a spring in his step, from the music, he wandered over to the older man, grinning,

"Isn't this great Seph? The PA system was hacked!"

"If this was your doing, you have five seconds to turn it off," Sephiroth threatened.

"I swear I didn't do this! I think it was Reno, he told me he wanted to do something like this, but he couldn't think of the right song."

Sephiroth grimaced. The Turks were off limits, in terms of maiming and murdering. Unfortunate, for it would have easily solved the problem of this practically company wide momentary insanity. By this time, Zack had returned to half-dancing and half-singing along with the music. The crowds in the hallways were growing by the millisecond as the song continued on repeat.

"Oh come on Seph, you've got to admit it's fun! Wait, have you heard this song?"

"I can't say I have, Zack."

"That's why you're such a sour puss! You need to spend more time on the internet, Seph. Hold on, this is one of the greatest parts."

Sephiroth had barely enough time to step inside his office again and lock the door before he heard the resounding shout from the hallway.

"HEY SEXY LADY!"

* * *

**Sorry. I don't even know why that above thing happened. **


	3. Gazing at a Starless Sky

It's a stargazing night.

**Word Count:** 542  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Final Fantasy 7 _or any associated characters.

* * *

It was a night where he just wanted to go up to the roof of the Shin-Ra building and just pose all his questions to the stars and hopefully gain some answers. But, to actually see any stars, he'd have to escape the city and its hazy skies dark with pollution. Nonetheless, he did retreat to the roof once his shift was over. Placing his phone and sword aside, he sat on the edge of the roof, despite it being completely dangerous, and allowed his feet to dangle over the edge. Violet eyes were turned towards the skies that hid the bright, shining little pinpricks that dotted the night sky. It'd been so long since he had seen the stars, he wondered if they even existed anymore.

"You know, it's really hard to ask questions when I can't see you," Zack told the hidden stars. There was a little pulse of warm wind, a small attempt to push the forever looming black clouds aside. Zack sighed, lowering his gaze to the street below, as small lights dotted the dark city streets.

"Last time I talked to you, I was in Gongaga, before I joined SOLDIER I think. Then I met Angeal, who mentored me. Why did he leave? Why did he abandon all he cared about?"

"He left because he had to."

Zack twisted around to see his silver-haired friend walking towards him. Sephiroth joined him on the edge of the roof, also allowing his feet to hang over the edge. He didn't have to see to know that Zack was casting him the most questioning of looks.

"There comes a point when a SOLDIER has to leave. You'll reach that point too, eventually. They are simply unsatisfied with their lives, for one reason or another, and have to move on and either change their personal lives or change the lives around them, so they become more happy."

"What would have made Angeal unhappy?"

Sephiroth crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his gaze up to the sky, "I suppose he grew tired of his dreams not being realized here, the dreams he gave to you. Maybe he believed that he'd found someone that could actually change this world for the better, and had no part in being here any longer."

They sat in quiet, staring at the sky. The clouds were unmoving, but they knew that the stars were there and shining brightly.

"Seph, when will you leave?" Zack asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know. It won't be soon, though, if that's what you're wondering. I still have things to do here, as do you. Now I suggest that you focus on what is going on currently, instead of what happened with Angeal. He already gave you all he could, and now you must carry his dreams for him," Sephiroth answered, pulling his feet back from over the edge and standing. Zack turned to watch his friend leave and just before Sephiroth opened the door to entryway back inside, he asked,

"How the hell did you find me up here anyway?"

The general didn't bother turning around, "It was simple, it was a night to talk to the stars and I knew you'd be up here too."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
